


All It Takes

by KoibitoDream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, anyway, help me, or something akind fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KoibitoDream/pseuds/KoibitoDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Is a little patience and persistence. Actually, scratch that, it takes a whole lot of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All It Takes

Karasuno's second year student and volleyball team's regular Kageyama Tobio was a looker. A good majority of people could agree on this. Among them was another second year regular going by the name of Hinata Shouyou.

Now, their first encounter wasn't really a good one (considering Hinata had IBS at the time, so let's not mention that one) and their second one seemed to be a continuation of it, seeing that they both almost ended up kicked out the team before they even joined it (let's not mention that one either).

It's been a bumpy ride for both of them, seeing how Hinata couldn't wrap his head around how anyone could be such a social anti-talent and Kageyama pshisically incompetent to get how anyone could be so touchy-feely - it was a perfect recipe for a disaster waiting to happen.

Somehow, against all odds (and by that, Karasuno meant _all odds_ ), they worked. Not exactly clock work, but hey, they worked. It was hard to ignore Hinata's sheer dumb luck (at times), seemingly infinite source of positivity and persistance and blind trust (because, really, who the fuck has their eyes closed in the middle of a spike?!) and then it became impossible to dismiss Kageyama's strive for absolute perfection as something selfish and impossible to match and follow.

If someone asked Hinata why he became dead set to achieve something like teamwork with Kageyama, of all people, he would look at them with that _isn't it obvious_ look and explain, for what would be the 100th time, because he never had anyone toss a ball properly to him before and Kageyama was the only one capable of tossing a ball to him that he could actually hit.

Maybe not in these exact words, but something along those lines.

And _because_ Hinata was such a people person and Kageyama obviously was not, if the laws of magnetism had anything to say, they just _had_ to work.

It was hard for Hinata to understand the social clumsy iceberg mystery that was Kageyama Tobio, harder than math even. For Hinata Shouyou had no problems whatsoever in warming up to people before and people warming up to him in return; he had no problems adapting to people's needs and ways of comunication, no matter what their attitude, because the majority of people were rather open, some more some less. He came from a warm and generaly people friendly home and had a kid sister who added to his social skills.

He was a warm, open person who had no problems with chatting up people while waiting for the lights to switch on crossings or to offer help to his elderly neighbour with her shopping bags.

  
And then he managed to cobble together a make shift team and met Kageyama Tobio, who would become both his teammate in Karasuno High School Volleyball Club and his personal challenge.

  
Never in his life had he encountered someone like Kageyama (true, he wasn't that old, but still).

How on earth could someone be that stuck up and jumpy and irritated for what seemed to be indefinite and permanent for the whole 24 hours the day lasted? Hinata would never know.

But he doesn't give up. Giving up wasn't even in his vocabulary simply because he was stubborn (a trait he shares with Kageyama, he would later discover) and the fact that others told him to give up on his dream on a daily basis had him seething at the word (another shared trait).

After a few semi-sleepless nights (thinking too much made him sleepy) and one particular incident his kid sister had (also a master in communication skills) got him closer to the solution. Sort of.

Because, in general, Hinata always believed (and was taught) that all anyone needed in their life was just a bit of sunshine (courtesy of his dear mother). And that's what he believed for Kageyama's case to be true as well.

(Hell, even his surname wildly suggested it, so Hinata wasn't entirely to blame.)

That's what had him shooting up into a sitting position one night, just as he managed to relocate that comfy sleeping position with sleep just a blink away. That's what had him get into his defensive stance right of the bat the moment he saw him.

The guy was literally the epitome of a mountain's shadow.

(He was tall, first fit, and he was wrapped in thick unpenetrable shadows of gloom and doom, second fit and bingo, though that second part may have been a bit exaggerated.)

All Kageyama needed was a bit of sunshine. Great! Hinata had plenty of that.

Now that he had _that_ mystery cracked, it all seemed so much easier.

(With _seemed_ as the crucial key word.)

The pressing matter as of now, was how to get that sunshine in his life.

 _Obviously_ , just walking up to him and blinding him with it had been proven to be the exact equivalent of dumping a cat into cold water and expecting it to like you for it as it was, several times, correct in Kageyama's case.

No, just _no_. He had to find a new method, a new approach.

But that required a lot of patience, which to Hinata's cringe, could be a problem.

(He was the persistent type which wasn't exactly the same as being patient.)

Well, shit on a stick, what could he do now? Give up?

_Not a bloody chance._

(Tanaka fell to his knees laughing seeing his face looking a lot like Kageyama's default pissed one at the mere thought of it.)

So he persisted, endured, fell on his ass quite the number of times and then persisted and endured some more.

 

_It was hell._

 

After a week or so, he found Daichi's worst trainings to be a breeze (though he would never say that out loud) compared with the mental effort he had to put in cracking the exterior shadows surrounding Kageyama Tobio. And boy, were Kageyama's defences tough. He could forget succeeding anytime soon, it was impossible.

After a month or so, he was on the verge of committing mental suicide and end this self inflicted torture (who knew he had a masohistic streak in him?) along with everyone else who consciously or uncounsciously aided him in his never ending quest to get to the final boss.

After a year...

Well.

  
After a year, a miracle happened.

The first miracle was that Kageyama ignored the oportunity to yell at him for a rather shitty training session. Though, maybe he just forgot. (They learned not to jump to conclusions the hard way.)

Cautiously optimistic, Hinata allowed himself to feel hope again. Even if it was just a tiny bit.

The second miracle came in the form of a _meat bun_ offered to him one evening on their way home by a grumpy looking Kageyama with an explanation that he was - full. (That one was seen as the miracle of miracles.)

Reasonably optimistic, Hinata allowed himself to smile again. At Kageyama. Who still refused to look at him. (Hinata still smiled, though.)

And then, slowly, carefully, little things like small nodds of acknowledgment after (and later during) practice, no more yelling (well, _less_ yelling for sure) when he had a bad day, standing next to him or simply near him before training started, became frequent. 

Then bigger things came to be almost on a daily basis, like coming over to Hinata's class and asking if he would join him for lunch (that one had seen Hinata fall right on his ass), accompanying Hinata home (in awkward silence at first, then pleasant, then a bit of chit-chat included and lastly going home together while discussing the day, training or the game last night on TV).

Obnoxiously optimisitc, Hinata allowed himself to be ridiculously giddy again and it marked the begin of a new era (to Tsukishima's slight disappointment; he rather liked stirring up trouble, but even he greeted the change in his own way.)

Kageyama was still Kageyama though, and nothing could disperse those shadows still present around him when his days ended up being rather shitty for this or that reason. He was still gruff and snappy and a nightmare to deal with when he wasn't in the mood (the five till murder look didn't help either), but those were significatly less frequent.

After that, no one thought things could get even better (no one dare to, if they had to be honest here).

It was the day Kageyama _finally_ , emphasis on _finally_ , after _so many_ painstaking trials and errors and accidently ( _and purposely_ ) inducing nightmares, he managed - a _smile_.

A _real_ smile.

A smile that didn't freeze one's blood and spiralled one straight into hellish nightmares if seen in the dark.

A tiny, near shy smile, almost nonexistent if one hadn't been standing in the right angle (Tsukishima, albeit denying it, Yamaguchi and Ennoshita, who really couldn't tell) that sent an arrow through one's soul (Suga, Daichi and Asahi) and straight into one's poor unsuspecting heart (Tanaka and Noya) making one forget how to fucking breathe (Hinata).

(That was oficially dubbed the Grand Wonder of All Wonders.)

 

So, yes, even though Kageyama still had some issues with being misunderstood at times due to not being good with words (Hinata was usually absent then to translate), he had (somewhat) warmed up to Hinata and the team. (More to the sunshine and a bit less to the others, but they were all grateful either way, Hinata a bit more so.)

In a way, they all had seen it coming.

It wasn't hard to see, when you really looked, that despite the eyepoking diferences between Hinata and Kageyama, they were really the same just on the opposite side of the spectrum.

The team became more and more aware of it every time Hinata had to rest for a second there when Kageyama unthinkingly cast a smile his way. (Tsukishima resigned from being so obviously annoyed with a dramatical eye roll and ignoring the dorks for that particular reason.)

Tanaka and Noya would symphatize with Hinata after recovering from being reduced to a crying mess in stitches because _how can you still not see it_?

Asahi, though, almost stepped on a landmine named Daichi one day, but was rescued by Suga who explained that they still hadn't quite gotten what was going on and Asahi stayed quiet.

The training that day had seen Kageyama turning dragon on Hinata for some stupidity, but also a friendly-ish ruffle of his hair when the training ended.

They still had a long way to go, but the way they came from and the effort they put in was not to be underestimated in any way.

There was still hope for them.

 

 


End file.
